Soul Mates
by GoldenEyesMidnightTears
Summary: There was no way in hell that Naruto was going to let a stupid quiz dictate his life...that is until curiousity killed the cat. YAOI and LEMONY GOODNESS. Suggestive Yuri.
1. Fake

**Author Note: **Yes I am a completely random person! Thank you for noticing! This story came to me through the weirdest dream of my life! It inspired me to the point where I had no choice but to make it into a story on fanfiction or it would have bothered me for the rest of my natural life!

Anyways here is chapter one! I hope you like it cause I know I do! Sort of! It's a little weird but whatever! Enough with my rambling...enjoy!

runs away squealing with joy

btw I don't own any of the characters. Poo!

Chapter one: Fake

Everyone was doing it damn it. It was like a phase had washed over the entire student body and Naruto was the only one who hadn't done it yet. He watched as couples walked by hand in hand, smiles plastered on their faces but to Naruto it all seemed so damn fake. They had let their lives be dictated by a stupid internet quiz which apparently showed you to your soul mate.

_How rediculous. How completely fucking fake! There is no way in hell I'm doing it!_

Sakura was sitting in the swivel chair at the computer desk in the lab nearing the end of the quiz. Class would start in about five minutes and Naruto could only watch as Sakura filled in the circles next to the most appropriate answers with a scowl on his face.

" Hey Sakura, do you really believe in this crap. It's just a stupid quiz. It's not like it's accurate."

Sakura turned her head from the computer to glare at the blonde hovering over her shoulder.

"Of course it's accurate! Look how happy people are."

"It's fake." Naruto muttered.

Sakura heaved an annoyed sigh and turned back to the computer screen, deciding to ignore him.

"Hey Sakura! What question are you on now!?" Ino asked from the row of computers across from them.

Sakura peered around her computer at the blonde haired girl who patiently waited for her answer with a grin on her face.

"Ummm...19."

"Me to!" Said Ino excitedly. "Lets finish the last question at the same time ok!?"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Sakura returned her attention to the computer screen, her eyes gleaming with excitement and tapping her foot anxiously. She clicked in the final answer and waited for Ino to do the same. The girls clicked the submit button at the same time and waited for the names of their soul mates to appear on their computer screens.

"I'm gonna get Sasuke, I just know it!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Pffft. If I don't get him first." Ino replied. 

"I don't see what is so special about Sasuke." Naruto scowled and pulled his arms across his chest and pouted. Somewhere deep inside him, he had a feeling - and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling that one of these girls could possibly be his soul mate, according to the quiz anyway.

_It's fake._

But still, he couldn't help but feel a littel curious and anxious. Suddenly a loud squeal filled the room, earning the rest of the waiting class to turn their attention toward the pink haired girl whos face was deep crimson. Naruto nearly fell on his face at the name that appeared on her screen.

"What are you lookin at!?" Sakura asked angrily, resulting in the class returning their attention to their own activities.

"I..Ino?" Naruto mumbled as he saw the blonde haired girls name in bright glittering letters, dancing around Sakuras screen.

"S..sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura hesitantly peered around her computer at the blonde.

The girls eyed each other in bewilderment and then Ino pointed at her.

"Apparently your my soul mate."

"Y..yeah, you to." She muttered, barely audible.

"See, I told you it's fake," Naruto stated with a look of victory on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"I already know what you think. And I think your wrong," said Sakura.

Narutos victory smile was slapped right off his face with that statement.

"S..so your going to date Ino!? But your both girls!"

Before Sakura could get a word in, Ino spoke up.

"Of course we are! Look how happy this quiz is making everyone! It must be true if I got Sakuras name and she got mine right!? What can it hurt to just try it!" She replied enthusiastically.

"R..right," said Sakura in a small quivering voice.

Ino sighed. "It's just too bad that it wasn't Sasuke. I'm not going to stop drooling over him just because your my girl now Sakura."

Sakura glared at her. "Yeah whatever, I'm not going to either Ino."

Naruto smacked his face with a groan and moved to the computer next to Sakura. "Whatever. There is no way I'm letting a stupid computer tell me who I am going to be with. That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of and to be honest..I think the students of this school need a reality check."

Sakura ignored Naruto as she talked with Ino about Sasukes modelling career. They talked about it everyday and Naruto had to put up with it.

_So what if he's a god damn model!? The only good thing that comes from it is the time he gets of school. I know I wouldn't want girls fawning all over me because of my stupid career._

Naruto was broke from his thoughts when Sakura squealed childishly again.

"He really is so beautiful! I can't see how such an androgynous man can still be single! Hey Ino! Do you think Sasuke has taken the quiz!?"

Naruto noticed how Sakura was drooling over a pictured of said man in a magazine that she seemingly pulled from no where when Naruto was deep in thought. He was dressed in a tight fitting light black turtle neck that stopped short of his nave and black leather pants accessorized with chains and belts, two of which circled around his thigh. He had that same cold, piercing stare that he always wore around the hallways of the Leaf highschool, except now his cold stare was outlined with dark eye liner and mascara.

_He is kinda pretty. What the fuck!? Now I sound like Sakura!_

Naruto pulled his eyes away from the magazine to keep from staring.

"No," came a cold an emotionless voice from the doorway. The trio looked toward the door where Sasuke was now standing, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"That quiz is utterly pointless and fake."

_Thank god. Someone who has the same views as me. But why the hell does it have to be him? Bastard._

Naruto always hated how girls flocked to this man. In Narutos eyes the man was cold and mean, and although he was physically attractive, he had no traits that would make him a good soul mate for anyone unless he met a girl with the same cold stare and choice of dark clothing, but there was no one else like that in Leaf high.

Naruto scowled and sunk down in his chair as Sasuke entered the room and sat next to him. At that moment Sakura and Ino jumped out of their seats to fawn over him like they did every day that he wasn't out modelling somewhere. Sakura wrapper her arm around Sasukes shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I was hoping that it would be you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and glared a hole thorugh his blank computer screen.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance and shrugged her arm of his shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't matter because Sakura and I are soul mates. Does that interest you Sasuke? Maybe the three of us should get together sometime."

"Ino!" Sakura yelled slapping her playfully.

Sasuke snorted and turned his computer screen on.

"Not a chance," he muttered.

"Oh Sasuke! Your so mean!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah Sasuke, lighten up!" Added Sakura.

_Sasuke this! Sasuke that! Next their gonna take the rejection and take their seats and start all over again tomorrow._

Just as he had predicted the girls returned to their seats, the teacher entering the room not long after.

"Sorry, I'm late class," he said walking to the front of the class, not bothering to hide the book of paradise he had his nose planted in.

"You know the drill. Just keep quiet and at least pretend your learning something."

Naruto watched as another teacher known as Iruka-sensei joined Kakashi-sensei at the front of the room. He whispered something in the teachers ear and Naruto observed as Kakashis visible eye widened and Naruto was sure he saw a sly smile spread underneath the teachers mask. Kakashi made his way to his own computer at the front of the class, with Iruka hovering over his shoulder.

"What are you staring at dobe?"

Naruto flinched and looked toward Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"Sh...shutup! I wasn't staring!"

"That's not what it looked like from here."

Naruto turned his attention back to the two teachers. There was a visible blush now spread on Kakashi-sensei' face.

"W...what the?"

"Judging by the looks of it, it looks like our teacher just took the quiz," stated Sasuke cooly.

"Whatever, I don't care," said Naruto scowling and returning his attention to his computer screen, which he reluctantly turned on.

"Thinking of taking the quiz?" Sasuke asked.

"N..no, shutup."

"Yes you are. It's written all over your face."

"For your information, I'm going on msn to talk to people."

"Hn"

Naruto waited for the sigh in to pop up on his screen and then he entered his e-mail and then his password .

Naruto hesitated before glancing at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. His face immediately went crimson as he saw that Sasuke was staring at him.

"W..what!?" Naruto asked angrily as a way to cover up the redness of his face.

Sasuke shrugged and turned back to his own computer screen.

has signed in.

_**Hi Naruto!**_

_**Hello**_

_**How are you Naruto?**_

_**Meh I'm ok, how bout u?**_

_**I'm about to take the quiz!**_

_**Are you serious!? You to!?**_

_**What's wrong? Have you not took it yet?**_

_**No!**_

_**Why not?**_

_**Cuz its fake!**_

_**No it isn't...well...i don't really know if it is or not but I'm taking it anyways.**_

Naruto turned from the computer with a scowl and redirected his attention to the front of the room. Kakashi was now alone.

"They kissed and Iruka left," said Sasuke out of the blue causing the blonde to jump.

"W..what are you talking about?"

"Iruka Sensei and Kakashi Sensei.."

"Am i going to be the only person who doesn't take the stupid quiz!?"

"I haven't."

has signed off.

"Like that matters! You hate me so why should I care if you took it or not!?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Just means that your not the only one that hasn't tooken it."

"Well I refuse to take part in something so fake and meaningless," said Naruto slouching back down in his chair.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to his own computer.


	2. Pressure

**Author note: **Thank you all very much for the reviews, I will try my hardest to make this story satisfactory for you however, it was something that came to me through a dream so elaboration on it may become difficult. Cookies to all u readers and reviewers and people who put me on their favorites and alerts.

I would like to clear up something very important. Seeing, as for some reason the name of the person Naruto was talking to on msn didn't show up I'll have you know that it was actualy Hinata. Thank you for reading and I hope this chapter is to your liking.

**Nana Akane: **When it says sign off at the end...it is actually supposed to say Hinata has signed off but for some unexplained reason, the names didn't appear on FF. To be honest, I don't want to give away why the system only picks out students from the school at this point in time because then it would just be no fun, and no it is not magically unexplained. Sorry for any confusion!

I'm sorry if the length of the chapter is not to your liking and if you catch mistakes it's because I don't have spell check at the moment and I apologize for not catching my own mistakes.

The pressure is on! Will Naruto give in under pressure?

chapter 2: Pressure

The air in the room had become a hell of a lot stuffier since class ended. Everyone was gone except for one person, and that one person was the last person on earth, Naruto wanted to see right now. Msn was still sitting idle on his computer screen and it felt nearly impossible to breathe in this now extremely small room, or so it seemed. Naruto stole a quick glance at Sasukes computer screen and then focused his gaze on his now very interesting lap. The idiot was looking at pictures of vehicles. How lame.

"Are you gonna do it yet dobe?"

Naruto flinched at the sudden cold voice, that for some reason sent a chill down his spine.

"D...do what?" Naruto almost whispered.

"The quiz you moron."

"H...heck no! That's just stupid!"

"Hn."

There was an unsettling silence closing in on them from all directions. There was no sound at all and the simple dropping in a pencil may result in a very loud and unsuspected sound.

"I'll do it if you do it dobe."

Naruto cringed as the mans cold, emotionless voice sent another nerve wracking shiver down his spine.

"W..what?"

Naruto was forced to look back up at the man, wondering what the hell the idiot was going on about. There was an amused smirk playing at his light pink lips. His arms was rested on the back of his chair and his gaze was focused on the panicky blonde, waiting eagerly for a response.

"No way!" Naruto practically shouted. "Your letting it go to your head to! I'm doomed to be the only person who doesn't take this stupid ass quiz! I gotta go have ramen, before this stupidity takes over my brain to."

"If you remember correctly, I said I would take the quiz if you did and honestly...it is only out of curiousity. I sort of want to know who this system picked out for me and since I know it isn't gonna be the pink haired bitch and blonde haired freak, I am even more interested."

"Whatever man. I'm out," Naruto replied standing up and slinging his school bag over his shoulder. He turned to the door, hiding the fact that his cheeks were stained red.

_What the hell am i blushing for!? This whole thing is starting to make me nauseous. I will not give in!_

Sasuke chuckled slightly as the blonde tore from the room.

"Poor guy doesn't even realize how badly he wants to take this quiz. I'll just have to help him then."

Naruto was now sitting in his favorite ramen shop gulping down his thirds with a loud smack of his lips and satisfying groan as he leaned back in his chair, his stomach fully exposed and his tanned fingers caressing its painful yet satisfying fullness. He was completely oblivious to any awkward glanced shot toward him by any of the other customers. He was content right now and he was determined to let nothing spoil the mood.

"Hi Naruto," came a small gentle voice from behind him. Naruto sat up in his chair and turned around to see Hinata smiling at him.

"Oh hello Hinata!" He said with a grin.

Hinata sat next to him and suddenly looked depressed. Naruto had never seen someones mood change so fast.

"H..Hinata, are you ok?"

A small smile formed on her lips. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Have you took the quiz yet Hinata? You told me on msn that you were going to."

"Uh...no," she said with a weak smile.

"Oh good. So you think it's crap to."

"No..it's not that. I'm just scared."

"Scared? What are you scared of Hinata?"

"Well...I see how happy everyone is after taking the quiz. I'm afraid that I'll get rejected by my soul mate. I don't want to be the only person who doesn't have their souls mate. And even if this person doesn't reject me, how am I sure that I'll be ready to commit myself to someone so easily?"

Naruto let out a long sigh.

"Look Hinato, this whole quiz thing is making my head spin and the air around me is practically smotheirng me. You do whatever you want in regards with the quiz but I wont give into something so fake."

Naruto pulled yen out of the pocket of his orange jumped and left it on the counter. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head ok."

Hinata nodded softly as she became laced within her thoughts once more.

_Maybe I'll go to the bath house. Yeah, that sounds good. A nice relaxing bath to unwind and relax. Turns out that this whole quiz thing is gonna be more trouble than it looks._

Naruto stepped out into the sunligh and gentle warmth brought by the spring. With a stretch of his arms and an arch of his back, Naruto let out a loud yawn. Once he had come down the ladder from his blissfulhigh, something caught his attention and the smile on his face turned into a look of bewilderment. There, taped to the window of the Ramen shop was a photo of Sasuke at one of his shoots. Naruto stepped closer to the picture and his breath caught in his throat. Who knew that Sasuke could be so...so elegant. It was only a head shot but still..the camera had caught him so perfectly. This may very well be the best image of Sasuke that Naruto had ever come across.

Naruto began to run his finger along the mans chiseled jaw. It may have only been a photograph but it was so captivating and beautiful. His face seemed illuminated and the laquer used on the photograph brought shine to his creamy looking skin. There was a hint of anger in his expression however, there was also a hint of gentleness in his eyes, which was very rare to see in this man.

_Ahg! What am I doing!?_

Naruto pulled his hand away as if the picture had scorched him. "Why the hell am I staring at a picture of the bastard?" He sked himself.

Naruto looked around before tearing the picture off the wall and shoving into the pocket of his jumper. "Now I'm stuffing his photograph in my pocket. Why am I doing that? It's not like I'm a stalker or something."

This thought caused his face to turn red.

_It's that damn quiz! It's going to my head and making me retarded! I need a bath now!_

With that, an orange streak burst through the crowded streets, heading in the direction of the leaf bath house. Oh yes, how truly magnificent it would be for Naruto to throw himself into the warmth of the waters embrace and forget his troubles.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was just finishing lethring his hair in the foamy white goodness of what he liked to call his favorite shampoo, with the scent of old spice.

"Hmmmm" Sasuke delighted as he sank to his chin in the watery goodness. Never had a bath felt so relaxing on his tense muscles. He had never felt so tense around anyone else but...him. There was something about him...something almost teasingly fun about being around him. Sometimes, too teasing. Sasuke smirked as he remembered Narutos stuttery panicked voice as he voiced his opinions on the fad consuming the student body. He really was a lot of fun to be around.

He could only imagine how much fun it would be, pressuring the blonde into taking the quiz he was in such denial about right now. He loved to tease the little dobe, as punishment for him being annoying and just plain sucking most of the time.

"Hmmmm" Sasuke smiled as the blondes whiskered face repeated itself within his reverie. "Yes, this will indeed be fun." Sasuke reached behind him to grab the plastic container that contained a delicious looking strawberry glazed cake. Sasuke dipped his finger in and licked gently at the sticky substance now on his pale finger. He sucked gently at it contemplating on how he could get Naruto to throw away his stubborness and join the fad of the school by taking the quiz.

Suddenly, seeminly out of no where and orange blur jumped into his vision and landed in the steamy water, causing the water cascade over his shocked face and glistening shoulders. Somehow, although amazingly, the splash had not tainted the strawberry delight he held in his hands.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke asked angrily.

A shadow began to surface from below the water and it didn't take long for a blonde haired boy to come out coughing and sputtering water from his mouth as if he were the bath house fountain.

"S...Sasuke!?" He shreaked. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Sasuke looked slightly amused and couldn't contain a small chuckle.

"Why Naruto, you didn't even bother to remove your clothing."

Naruto glanced down at himself and realized that he was still stupidly wearing his trademark orange jumper.

_Oh shit the picture! It's probably ruined now! Wait! Why the hell do I care!? But...it was such a beautiful shot._

Naruto hurriedly scurried out of the bath and was about to remove his jumper when he noticed the stupid bastard staring at him.

"W..what do you want!?" He yelled, unable to hide the crimson flare in his cheeks.

Sasuke simply shrugged and averted his attention to the strawberry treat he held in his hands. It was too bad that he had lost all interest in it. He returned the container back to the edge of the bath, listening to the rustle of Narutos clothing and small curses he was uttering.

_What's got him so worked up anyway?_

The water began to stir and slap at Sasukes abdomen, suggesting that Naruto was returning to the water completely naked. This brought a blush to the mans turned face.

_Oh my god! Why the hell am I blushing!? And why am I thinking of Naruto naked!? What the hell is going on!?_

"Sasuke you can look now," said the blonde, almost in answer to his thoughts.

Sasuke then turned his attention back to the blonde who was now submerged into the water, that was lapping at his care chest.

_Dear god...I shouldn't have suggested his clothing to him at all. This blonde I see before me is making me feel entirely new sensations and emotions. Come one Sasuke just ignore it. Pull yourself together...your losing it man._

"Um...are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged bfore dunking his hair in the warm water to remove any access shampoo that wasn't washed away by the blonde's eager splash.

Naruto couldn't help but stare as Sasuke contiuously ran his fingers through his hair, washing away the foamy white of the shampoo and leaving in its wake, sleek, shiny, jet black hair.

"You know what I think would be fun?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto tilted his head as a way of telling him to continue.

"I think we should take the quiz Naruto. It's not that i believe in it. I'm just curious is all."

_No way because if I do...I fear you may be my soul mate. Here I am crushing on you, when we both know that you hate me and that I am not particularly fond of you either. Imagine the trouble it would cause between us you bastard. Although, deep down...I think I want it to be you. Ah! What the fuck!? Is this how I'm going to spend the rest of my days!? Living in fear of falling for the stupid bastard!? Like that's ever gonna happen! No freakin way! The quiz is definitely off limits. _

"Take the stupid quiz yourself, you bastard," Naruto muttered before clibing from the bath. He was going to have to find another place to relax, his muscled were sore from clenching them beneath the waters surface, at the beautiful sight before him.

_Such glistening skin and onyx eyes. You just might be the death of me Uchiha._


	3. The meeting

**Author note: **I bet you all want to kill me right now! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I have been working my days around the clock and for that I apologize. I want you to know that I have not forgotten the world of fanfiction. Also, I have been suffering writers block. I stayed away for so long that my writing may become rustier than usual. Please forgive me! (bows and runs away)

Reviews are love….send some.

And , no…I do not own Naruto or affiliated characters. Damn.

**Chapter 3: **The meeting

Where was the best place to hide out from the dreaded quiz, than Narutos apartment? No where. At least that was what Naruto thought. Now all he needed was some barb wire, face paint, hand grenades, an army suit, and the patience to dig himself a trench.

_As if that would be enough._

Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto stepped out of the steamy washroom, wrapped in his orange bath towel with printed fox faces sewed onto the surface. He used the corner of it to dry around his ears as he made his way to the couch. He flopped down and grabbed the remote. He turned on the television and began flipping through channels such as the news, gospel singing, some soap opera and then all of a sudden, there he was.

The ice princess/dark prince/ Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto watched, mezmerized by Sasukes form. At the moment the dark haired, creamy white skinned man was facing away from him. He was wearing an array of emo clothing ranging from buckles, belts, bracelets and dark chains. He was wearing those tight fitting dark leather pants, that he had been wearing in that photograph, he had taken from the ramen shop. He also wore a very transparent fishnet top. Naruto found himself subconsciously licking his drying lips to provide them with moisture. Naruto could see every muscle roll in his back as the man shifted and changed his stance to accommodate the photographer.

_What's wrong with me? I'm drooling over a guy. I'm drooling over Sasuke! The same bastard the pisses me off , day after day._

A loud gasp escaped his throat when Sasuke turned his gaze on what appeared to be Naruto. Or so he wanted to believe. A sparkle danced within the onyx pools that were his eyes. It was obvious that something was applied to his lush lips to make them more plump and pouty. He had to admit though, that even without the plumper, Sasuke had perfect kissable lips that any girl would kill to have in their own. He wore dark eyeliner and mascara and he even had black nail polish to boot. A huge chain embellished with a silver cross hung over his broad chest. He was quite fit for someone who always seemed frail at a first glance but Naruto could see just how wrong he was. To finish off the look, he wore a dangling moon earring and a black choker with matching bracelets.

"Ohhh." A soft cry escaped Narutos lips as the image of Sasuke began to make him feel aroused. He could feel his arousal pushing against the towel. Naruto blushed as he began to feel embarrassment. Here he was, sitting here and enjoying, oh was he ever enjoying the sight before him. Naruto suddenly realized that Sasuke made him feel sensations he had never felt before. Even though the urge was strong, he would not increase his humiliation by touching himself. This just wasn't right, and he wasn't going to let himself feel this way. Especially, because of some Uchiha.

A sudden knock on the door broke Naruto from his reverie. Wanting to get as far away from the television as he could at this point, and not bothering to put some clothes on, Naruto strode to the front door in his towel. As soon as he opened the door, he realized his mistakes, and his face became red with embarrassment once again.

"S..Sasuke! What are you doing here!?"

There was no reply, but there was a teasing smirk as Sasuke made his way into the apartment.

"Nice place you got, Naruto."

"Th..thanks. Hey wait a minute! Aren't you going to tell me why you're here. I thought you were at some photo shoot."

"Tsk, tsk. Have you been watching me model?"

Naruto watched as the mans teasing eyes, rested on his television screen.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and smirked. "Relax, obviously that shoot isn't live, now is it?"

"Huh? Oh…I guess not."

Naruto suddenly felt very stupid. Obviously, if Sasuke was standing in his house right now, the photo shoot on the television was not a live one. Naruto mentally slapped himself.

"That still doesn't explain why your in my apartment. You never come to my apartment?

"Is that you?" Sasuke, asked, as he walked toward a photograph sitting on a shelf near the door.

It was a picture of Naruto when he was younger.

"Hey! Your avoiding my question!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke lifted the picture from the shelf. "You haven't changed. You still have that stupid grin dobe."

Sasuke replaced the photograph and turned to Naruto. "I'm going to get you to take that quiz, no matter what I have to do."

"What the heck!? That's why you're here! I'm not doing it! That's my final answer!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, with a casual flip of his hair.

"B…because, it's pointless."

"I think your scared."

"Pffft. Naruto scared. Ha! I'm not scared!"

"Well, I think you are. Your afraid that the quiz is actually right. You've seen it work for other people, so in that case, it intimidates you. I am right, aren't I?"

"Well what about Ino, and Sakura!" Naruto rebounded.

"You mean big head, and the pig? What about them?"

"What do you mean by that!? Sakura and Ino are my friends!"

"As far as I'm concerned, those two are meant for each other. Saves me from a lot of hassle. I don't have them breathing down my ass every second."

Naruto froze when Sasuke turned a cold, piercing gaze on him. In one swift motion, Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the wall. His knee was pressed against Narutos new erection and his warm breath ran down the side of Narutos neck as he spoke.

"Meet me at the Konoha harbour at 6:00."

Naruto gasped as Sasuke pressed his knee even further into his groin.

"Oh, and by the way. You look good in a towel." With that, Sasuke ruffled his hair and was gone. Naruto stood, frozen against the wall.

_What…the hell…..was…..that?_

Naruto suddenly ran to the door and stuck his head. "Thanks bastard! Now I got to have a cold shower!"

He doubted that Sasuke heard that, because it seemed he was already gone. Naruto closed the door with a huge sigh and missed Sasukes smirk. Naruto looked up to the clock.

"Oh my god! It's already 4:30! And I have to meet him at 6:00!? I don't even know what to wear damn it!"

After about an hour of tossing clothing, naruto settled on something. He grabbed his wallet and cell phone and left the apartment. He got to the harbour a little after 6:00.

"Your late." Said Sasuke from one of the little boats.

Naruto walked down the docks toward him. His eyes shone with bafflement as Sasuke finished fixing something inside the boat. Sasuke stood up and looked at him. One of his eyebrows rose. "Couldn't you have at least worn the towel?"

"What the hell!?"

"Just get in. Geez, you get excited easily."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Naruto replied as he got in the boat and steadied himself.

"What are we doing anyways?"

"You'll see." Was Sasukes only reply. With that, the boat began to pull away from the harbour. Naruto fixed his eyes on the man who was driving the boat. The man who had come to his apartment. The man, who had been teasing him for days.

_I don't care about that stupid quiz. As far as I'm concerned….you and I are meant to be_

Narutos eyes shot open, at his own thoughts.

_Is that what I really think about him? Is that how it is? Do I have a crush on Uchiha Sasuke?_

Sasuke looked back at him and smirked, almost as if he could hear his thoughts. Naruto sighed, and looked away. His cheeks tinted with red.

If that was the case, this was going to be one long boat ride.

Sasuke came to a stop in the middle of the lake.

"Here we are." Sasuke said as he stopped the engine and threw the anchor over.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the state Naruto was in. His blonde hair was strewn everywhere and his skin was just about as white as his own.

"Did you have to go so fast!? What are we doing here anyway!?"

Even though he had a crush on him. The bastard still pissed him off.

"Do you want to take the quiz yet?"

"No!"

Sasuke moved toward Naruto and took his chin in his hand.

"Really? Well that just wont do? What do I have to do to make you take that quiz hm?"

Narutos cheeks erupted in flames once again.

_The bastard is testing me! Why am I beginning to think that this was a very bad idea!?_


	4. Lust

**Author note: **I wanted to warn you all, that you will be seeing Naruto and Sasuke in a totally different light in this. Please do not think that Sasuke is crazy, because it truly wasn't my intention to make him seem crazy.

Thank you all very much for all your love and attention. COOKIES FOR ALL!

Please enjoy this next chapter and feel free to send me more love.

Your eternal GoldenEyesMidnightTears

Chapter 4: Lust

Everything seemed to hold still, except for his heart thumping in his chest. Deep onyx eyes were locked with sky blues and even the rocking of the boat seemed to have stopped. His heart, seemed to match the rush of adrenaline pumping through him. He couldn't comprehend why he had this feeling, his thoughts were too meshed together and he felt like he was drowning. It felt as f he was losing himself within Sasukes, dark, mesmerizing eyes. He was faintly aware of the soft fingers caressing his chin.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, in the reflection of his onyx eyes, were the flow of tears, and the feel of moisture, reminding him that he had been holding Narutos chin within the palm of his hand.

"Your crying." Sasuke said, breaking the silence which held them in a trans like state.

"Pft!" Naruto replied, while turning his rosy cheeks away from him.

Any sympathy Naruto may have though Sasuke had vanished when he spoke.

"Your such a pansy."

"What would you know about it!?" Naruto growled angrily, without turning to look at him. Embarrassment clearly written on his face.

Sasuke, sat casually next to him with a smirk. He leaned forward and tried to look at Narutos face but he just turned it away with ease.

This action struck a nerve with Sasuke, but he kept himself under control.

Sasuke sighed. "And here I thought you were a grown boy."

"Man." Naruto corrected.

"Men don't cry." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and Sasuke, for the first time, felt a pang of guilt within him.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip in confusion.

"Look, I'm not going to ask what the tears were for…but, I am going to explain something."

Naruto wiped his eyes and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are stressed. This whole quiz thing is eating you alive. I promise you now, that you will feel a whole lot better once you take it."

"How come you sound so sure of yourself?"

"Call it Sasuke intuition. It never lies."

Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back playfully.

"Well, I guess we should turn this boat around and head back right?"

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke got up and pulled up the anchor and started the engine.

"I thought you were going to keep me out here until I changed my mind!?" Naruto yelled over the engine.

"You already have!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto sat in confusion all the way back. The speed didn't bother him this time and he didn't get cold either. In all honesty, he was warm to the core and the rest of the way back, he watched the beautiful man driving the boat. He almost wished he knew when his next photo shoot was so he could go watch him. But for now, being with him on this boat….was more than enough.

He could hardly contain himself. It took all he had not to pounce on the guy.

It seemed to short a time before they harboured, yet too long at the same time.

Sasuke docked the boat and climbed out. He finished tying the bout down and then he turned to Naruto and held his hand out to him.

"I can out myself thank you." Said Naruto.

Sasuke didn't move aside and just smirked at him.

Naruto grumbled and reluctantly took Sasukes hand. He was glad he did. The warmth of his hand awoke a wonderful feeling within Naruto. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He jumped over the side of the boat and on top of Sasuke.

"What the hell dobe!?" Sasuke cursed angrily.

Naruto slowly leaned toward Sasuke. Sasuke recognized the look in his eyes and he knew what was comeing, however, he couldn't deny himself this opportunity. Within seconds their lips locked. Naruto enjoyed the soft ample lips provided to his tongue as he licked at them passionately.

Then, just like that Naruto rolled off him. Sasukes stood up and cleared his throat.

"You owe me for that one." Sasuke said, embarrassed.

"What?" Naruto asked, while standing up and looking away from Sasuke.

"Take the quiz dobe."

Naruto sighed.

"I wont." He replied.

"Not even after all this huh?" Sasuke smiled.

"I wasn't expecting this to be easy. Your prvoiding me with a descent challenge. I will convince you to take that quiz sooner or later. With a peace sign and and a final glance, Sasuke was crossing the docks back to land, and back to reality.

"Hey!" Naruto called after him.

Sasuke stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"That kiss…well it didn't mean anything! Just so you know!"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

That night, as he rested on his bed, he held the photo of Sasuke. Sasuke was quickly becoming and obsession of his. It wasn't that he felt love for him. It was far from that. He still hated him with a passion but something about his cold exterior turned Naruto on. He lusted after him.

"Why do you have to be so damn beautiful?" Naruto asked the man in the picture.

He traced the mans jaw line with his finger tips, wishing he were actually touching him, smelling him, breathing him. Sasuke was becoming the only thing Naruto wanted to know. He wasn't going to be relieved until….

_Until what?_

" Until what? What exactly am I expecting from him?"

Naruto pondered this question, but he couldn't quite form an answer. Naruto nearly jumped off the bed when the phone rang.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked. "Who the hell would phone this late?"

"Who is it?" Naruto asked while answering the phone. He was quite annoyed that someone would interupt his dreaming of Sasuke.

"Hey dobe."

The colour drained from his face as he recognized the voice. It was none other than the man he was lusting for.

"S..Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

Naruto hung his head. "Why are you calling so late?" He asked quietly.

"If you hadn't noticed. You totally planted one on me earlier man."

"Yeah so! I already told you it doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it does." Sasuke said.

_Does it?_

"_No one kisses someone for no reason"_

"_Yeah well…I don't love you, if that's what your thinking."_

"_Of course not. You want me for my body."_

_Narutos eyes shot wide open and his face burned crimson._

"_W..what!?"_

"_So, I am going to give you exactly what you want. I'll be over shortly."_

_Suddenly the other line went dead._

"_W..what!?" Naruto yelled into the phone, even though Sasuke was clearly gone. Naruto dropped the phone and began to panick. _

"_What the hell did that mean!? What is he going to do!?" Naruto yelled, while running about his room frantically while tearing at his blonde locks. _

"_Oh no! Is he coming over here!? No he can't!" Naruto collapsed onto his bed._

"_Sasuke is coming over…..Oh dear god what have I done? He said he is going to give me what I want..he said I want him for his body…that can only mean.."_

"_No!" His voice barely came out in a whisper as he said this. _

"_He must be joking. I just wont let him in. Yeah, that's right!" _

_Naruto rushed around his room and quickly piled dressers and bookshelves in front of the door._

_He stopped to admire his work while he gasped for air._

"_There. Just try to get in now, damn Uchiha. You wont win."_

_Suddenly there was footsteps coming down the hallway. Naruto listened as they got closer to his door, and as he suspected, they stopped in front of his door."_

_There was a knock._

"_You aren't coming in!" Naruto yelled._

"_Oh, aren't I?" Came a mocking voice from the other side._

"_No, you aren't."_

"_But Naruto…don't you want my body?"_

_Naruto then noticed that something was off about Sasukes voice. He had been so sure that it was him but now…he wasn't so sure. If it was him….something was indeed wrong._

"_Well, if you aren't going to open the door, I'm just going to have to force my way in."_

_Naruto listened as the man outside his door began to throw his weight against the door._

_Naruto smirked as he realized there was no possible way he could get through._

"_Sasuke is that really you?" _

"_Of course it is dobe."_

_Another loud bang._

"_Why don't you just quit before you hurt yourself."_

"_Nope. I know you want me.. so I am going to give myself to you."_

"_Sasuke, do you realize how crazy you sound right now?"_

"_It doesn't matter. Because the fact is…I'm going to get in there one way or another. I'm not going to give up."_

_All of a sudden the book cases and dressers began to slide and topple over as the door began to open._

_Naruto saw his hand and immediately jumped on top of all the stuff blocking the door._

"_Go away Sasuke! I don't want to deal with you tonight. You seriously piss me off you bastard!" _

_Naruto struggled to push Sasukes hand back out the door. If it had been anyone else he probably would have slammed their hand in the door but this was Sasuke. As much of a bastard as he was, he was a pretty descent guy. Naruto found himself thinking about his beauty again, and then he started wondering is this night would ever end. Sasuke was too persistent and he was trying to make things move way too fast. Too fast for Naruto that is._


End file.
